


The Chimera

by lizardhair



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham rogues - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Attempt at Humor, Cats, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, almost forgot that one, its mentioned very briefly but better safe than sorry, making my own damn canon, you know how it is with comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardhair/pseuds/lizardhair
Summary: > Hey this is Catwoman do you want a kitten?< How did you get my number? And is that meant to be a euphemism?Selina Kyle's week began with a peculiar-looking feline in need of a home. And like all things in Gotham, it spiraled from there.--TW for a dog being killed--





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Dent.”

Two-Face straightened up, releasing the mafia goon from his grasp and letting him slump unconscious to the grimy warehouse floor. Turning, Two-Face saw a familiar dark figure emerge from the shadows. A grin spread across the unscarred half of his face. 

“Well, well, well.” Two-Face dusted his hands off, then winked with his good eye. “What’s a gal like you doin’ in a place like this?”

Catwoman smiled, sharp incisors flashing in the low light. “Came to ask you something, Harvey,” she said, lifting an odd plastic container in her right hand.

Harvey squinted, brow furrowed in confusion. He took a few steps towards the other Rogue, then stopped dead. “Selina, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Harvey, I haven’t even _asked_ yet,” Catwoman said, closing the distance between herself and Two-Face.

“You should already know what the answer is,” said Two-Face, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

“At least _look_ at her,” Catwoman said. “I brought her to you because--”

_“I don’t care!”_ Snarled Harv, cutting Selina off. _“Get it out of here!”_  

Catwoman took a quick step back, raising her free hand in a gesture of peace. “Okay, Harv, okay. I’m sorry.” She looked as though she wanted to say more, but only shook her head.

As Catwoman turned to go, Harvey spoke.

“Selina, wait, please. I...we…” The man took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Didn’t mean to yell at you.” Another deep breath. “Things like that...they remind us of what should best be forgotten.”

“Oh,” said Selina, head bowed, her back still to Dent. “I didn’t know. Sor--”

“Please, don’t apologize any more. You _couldn’t_ have known, Lina.” Harvey gave a tired laugh. “I mean, you’re not a damn mind-reader.”

At the use of Harvey’s old pet-name for her, Selina had turned back around to face him. The two Rogues stood in silence for a long moment, neither knowing what to say or do. There were too many memories tangled between them.

It was then that a scuffle came from the crate in Selina’s hand.

Selina sighed at the crate. “I know, I know, we woke you from your nap. Silly loud humans, huh?”

Harvey swallowed. “Selina…” _You’re beautiful,_ he almost said. He could practically hear Harv roll his eyes. _You agreed to be friends with her, remember? Friends with occasional benefits, but friends all the same. Don’t go putting your foot in your mouth now._

Harvey cleared his throat and tried again. “Would you show her to me, Selina?” 

Selina blinked. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Really.”

With a small smile, Selina opened the carrier’s grated door and gently extracted the sleepy creature within.

Harvey looked at the tiny kitten that Selina cradled and felt his heart melt. Then he looked closer and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Well, now I understand why you wanted me to have her,” Harvey said. “The hell kind of cat _is_ that?” 

“She’s a chimera,” Selina cooed, more to the ball of fluff than to Harvey. “Isn’t she stunning?”

Harvey had to admit, the kitten’s appearance appealed to him. _Nice,_ Harv murmured in his head. _Even for a fleabag._

“I still can’t take her, though,” said Harvey, feeling oddly disappointed. “There’s no way we could care for such a young one. Maybe if she was already an adult…” 

Selina nodded and carefully returned the kitten to her carrier. “I guess I did already know your answer, after all.”

_“But,”_ rasped Harv. “I know someone who might be able to take her.” The scarred half of Dent’s face grinned wickedly. “Hand me your phone and I’ll give you his number.”

  


* * *

 

  


>Hey this is Catwoman do you want a kitten?

 

<How did you get my number? And is that meant to be a euphemism?

 

>Two-Face gave it to me. And no its not a euphemism I seriously have a kitten that needs a home

>[ 1 img attachment ]

>See?

>She looks like you, just backwards :3

>Hey

>Hey I know you’re getting these

>Cmon answer me

>I will give you money if you adopt this kitten

>Or get some hero to bother you if you don’t

>AT LEAST RESPOND, ASSHOLE

>lol I wasn’t planning on calling you an asshole the first time we ever talked

>We’re off to a great start huh

 

<My apologies. I had to make a call. I’ll take the cat.

 

>For real???????

 

<Yes.

 

>OH THANK CHRIST

 

<Meet me here in 20 hours. Wear civilian clothes.

<[ 1 attachment ]

  
  


* * *

 

  


Selina loitered by the concrete stairs of the apartment building, cat carrier in one hand and phone in the other, making sure she had come to the right address. The building looked run-down and poorly re-designed, like someone had converted an old motel into apartments. Typical Gotham City, although this place was on the outskirts.

“Catwoman,” said a low voice.

Selina slid her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket as a tall man with silver hair approached her. Upon seeing his eyepatch, Selina spoke.

“Deathstroke. Nice to meet you.”

The mercenary nodded and shook Selina’s outstretched hand, and Selina saw a bandage peeking out from beneath his shirtsleeve.

“What happened there?” Selina asked, releasing her grip.

Deathstroke shrugged. “German Shepherd.”

“Oh?” Selina gave him a quizzical look.

“...There was an anti-metahuman rally.” Deathstroke sighed. “It was against more than metahumans, of course, but that’s what it billed itself as.”

“Oh.” Selina said, grim now. “So some piece of shit “protester” sicced his mutt on you?”

“Not on me in particular. And not a civilian's dog.”

Selina’s upper lip curled in distaste. “Police dog.”

“Yes,” said Deathstroke, walking past Selina and beginning to climb the stairs.

“So, how did you shake it?” Selina said as she followed him up, carrier in tow.

Deathstroke stopped on the topmost stair, twisting to look down at Selina. His long grey hair blew in the cold wind, obscuring his face.

“I snapped its neck.”

  
  


* * *

  


Deathstroke knocked on the door of room 207 as Selina adjusted her jacket.

The door opened a crack, still on its chain, and a blue eye peered out. Then the door slammed, a chain rattled, and the door swung open fully. 

“Come on in!” A lightly-accented voice called. 

Selina entered first and set the carrier down on a nearby armchair while Deathstroke closed the door behind himself.

When Selina had finished settling the carrier, she turned around and found herself eye-to-blue eye with a tall young woman sporting a choppy blonde pixie cut.

“Whoa there,” Selina said, leaning back. 

“Oh, sorry!” The young woman yelped, taking a few steps backwards. “I keep forgetting that personal space is different in America.”

“I’m sure being cooped up in here with Rose doesn’t help,” Deathstroke said, slipping out of his coat.

The blonde woman blushed. “I--well--I’m not exactly _cooped up--”_ She shook her head frantically, short hair flying. “Let’s just start over!”

Recomposing herself, the young woman smiled at Selina. “I’m Tara Markov. Thank you so much for coming all the way out here!”

Selina relaxed. Something about Tara put her at ease. Perhaps it was her easy-to-read expression or cute pink blush, but either way, Selina didn’t feel like she was in danger in this stranger’s home.

“I’m Selina Kyle, since we appear to be using civilian names.” She gestured to the cat carrier. “But I’m also Catwoman--in more ways than one, it seems.”

Tara laughed. “Good one!” She shot a mischievous glance at Deathstroke, who was leaning against the doorframe. “Has _he_ told you his real name, though?”

“You know, he hasn’t,” Selina said with a smirk.

“One name is as real as the other,” Deathstroke said. “I don’t have an alter-ego.”

“Hmm, I can relate to that,” Selina said. “The line between myself and Catwoman has...began to blur, as of late.” Her smile was wry. “Might as well lean into it, right, Deathstroke?” 

“...It’s Slade. My name is Slade.”

A beat of silence, and then both Selina and Tara burst into laughter.

“Your timing--is incredible,” Selina wheezed.

Tara was laughing too hard to talk, and ended up flopping down onto a well-worn brown sofa, her entire body shaking.

“I have the sudden urge to go smoke a cigarette,” Slade said.

“That’s--that’s unfortunate for you,” Tara managed to say from the couch. “‘Cause Rose made me throw all of mine out.” She giggled. “But she bought me one of those electronic ones, so we’re square.”

“As though those are any better for you,” Slade said.

“It _tastes_ better,” protested Tara. “Plus, it’s so shiny and gold.” She sat up, finally catching her breath. “Speaking of getting things for each other…”

Selina raised a hand. “Wait, can I ask who Rose is? I feel like I’ve walked into a sitcom that’s already on its second season.”

Tara blushed. “Rose is...my girlfriend.” Her blush deepened to red. “And also Slade’s daughter,” she squeaked out. “The kitten is my two-year surprise anniversary present to her.”

Selina fought the desire to bury her head in her hands. “Forget sitcom; I’m beginning to think this is some sort of _telenovela.”_

Selina thought she heard Slade mutter “you’re not wrong” as he walked over to the cat carrier and picked it up.

Tara patted the couch cushions on either side of her, and Selina sat on the blonde’s right side, nearest the door, while Slade perched on the left armrest and placed the carrier on the seat proper. Tara suddenly looked nervous.

“I’ve...never actually had a pet before,” said Tara. “I mean, even though she’s for Rose, we’re going to be taking care of her together, and…” She looked at Selina, blue eyes watering. “What if I’m a bad cat mom?”

Selina placed a hand on Tara’s shoulder. “The fact that you’re already calling yourself a cat mom, out _loud,_ tells me that you’re going to be a _great_ cat mom.”

“Really?” Tara said, perking up.

“You’ll be fine, kid,” said Slade. His lopsided grin made his face seem slightly kinder.

Tara beamed at them, her confidence returning in an instant. “Okay, then,” she said before popping the carrier’s door open.

A moment later, the kitten padded out onto the couch, fixing her heterochromatic eyes on Tara.

_“Mew?”_

Tara squealed and scooped the kitten up. “Ohhhh my god, she’s adorable! Look at you, you’re so _little!”_ She set the kitten down on her lap and threw her arms around Selina. “Thank you!”

Selina laughed and hugged Tara back. “You’re welcome. But--god, that’s quite the grip you’ve got there!-- _ask_ before you hug, please.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry!” Tara said, then added something in a language surprisingly foreign to Selina’s ear. It was likely some curse word, judging by the younger woman’s tone.

“Don’t worry about it.” Selina waved her hand. “It’s doesn’t bother me personally, but it’s just polite.”

Tara nodded seriously, then reverted into her upbeat demeanor as the kitten let out another mew. Tara scratched the kitten’s head and Selina heard the beginnings of a purr.

“Ah!” Tara suddenly gasped, turning to Selina. “I bought all the cat necessities yesterday, but I wanted to ask an expert like yourself if they’re, um, okay?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. I’d be happy to take a look at your supplies.” Selina held out her hands for the kitten and Tara carefully passed her over.

“Be right back,” Tara said as she disappeared into what Selina supposed was the bedroom.

While the kitten explored the couch, Selina snuck a glance at Slade. He appeared to be texting someone, and didn’t seem very interested in the kitten.

“You know,” Selina started, sly. “I can’t say that I’ve ever met a villain who’s also a parent.” A pause. “Well, I couldn’t before today, anyway.”

Slade didn’t look up from his phone. “You certainly enjoy collecting information about others, don’t you, Ms. Kyle.” It was not a question.

“I find people... _interesting._ And when I find something _interesting,_ I like to dig my claws in. I like to make it _mine.”_ Selina crossed her legs. “There’s more than one reason that I’m a thief. Enjoyment isn’t even the half of it.” She studied her garnet-lacquered nails. “Do _you_ enjoy what you do, Mr. Mercenary?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh?” Selina said, coy. “Then why do it?”

Before Slade could answer, Tara popped out of the bedroom, dragging a large cardboard box behind her.

“Sorry for the wait,” Tara said. “It’s a mess in there, and all this stuff is a pain in the ass to move. But, hey, I’ve gotta get it set up before Rose gets back, so...” She gave a tremendous tug and the box lurched forwards, sending Tara to the carpeted floor with a _whump_.

“You okay there, girl?” Selina said, half-rising from the couch.

“I’m fine!” Tara said from her spread-eagled position on the ground. “I’ve had way worse than that.” She sat up and ran her hands through her pixie cut, mussing it further. “This carpet still smells like cigarette smoke, though.” Then, reaching deep into the box, Tara pulled out a small, crumpled object and tossed it at Slade. “Catch!”

Slade did so with ease. “Thanks,” the man said as he extracted a cigarette from its maimed pack.

Tara winked. “You’re just lucky I remembered that Rose didn’t find my secret smoke stash.”

Stopping with the cigarette halfway to his mouth, Slade said, “Do I want to know where you had this hidden?” When Tara opened her mouth to respond, Slade shook his head. “Don’t answer that, I’m begging you.”

With that, Slade rose from the couch and headed out the front door, grabbing his coat on the way out. When the door clicked behind him, Tara giggled.

“How Slade can be so different from his children, I’ll never understand. Usually it’s the kids that are replaced by the fairy changelings, but in this case I think they took a parent instead.”

“Did you say _children?_ As in, more than one?” Now it was Selina’s turn to laugh. _Let’s see just how much more talkative you are than Slade when it comes to personal details._ “And here I thought you were romancing a mercenary’s only daughter...”

Tara clapped her hands gleefully. “Oh, god no. Rose has two half-siblings, so I’m not in any danger of having a sudden and fatal “accident.” And besides,” Tara continued, “I doubt Slade cares who his kids date.” 

“Oh?” Selina encouraged. She occupied herself with a steel cat food bowl so as not to appear _too_ interested.

“Well--because--you know--” Tara tried, turning pink. “It’s--mmn-- _lesbians!”_ She finally yelled. “We’re big gay lesbians, as Rose likes to say.” Tara buried her face in her hands. “Even though she told me she’s bi and just prefers girls.” The blonde’s voice was muffled. “Anyway, nobody in Rose’s family made a fuss about it. About us.”

Selina put the bowl back and studied a cat toy instead. “Well, it’s always nice to see more gay women in Gotham,” she purred. “Have you two been to any of the clubs yet?”

Peeking out from behind her fingers, Tara spoke. “Oh, not yet. We want to go to the Iceberg Lounge on one of their “Femme Fridays,” but Rose and I always seem to be busy on Fridays. Or we forget.”

_Now I’ve gone and gotten invested in this girl’s life,_ Selina thought, amused. “When you two do manage to get out there, tell the man who looks like a penguin that Selina says hello. He’ll give you both a couple of fancy drinks for free, if you do.” She paused. “Are you and Rose even old enough to drink legally?”

“Yep,” Tara said as she coaxed the kitten off the couch and into her arms. “Rose is 23, and I’m 22.”

“So just barely then, eh?” Selina teased.

“Drinking age in Markovia is 18,” pouted Tara. “I don’t know why you Americans have it set so much higher.”

The name gave Selina pause. “You’re from a country called Markovia, and your surname is Markov. How intriguing.”

Tara rubbed the back of her neck, grinning awkwardly. “It’s...a long story.”

It was then that the apartment door opened, letting in a burst of cold air along with Slade. “Forgive me for interrupting, but it’s getting late,” he said. “I have no desire to skulk around once the sun sets...and the bats come out.”

Selina sighed and rose to her feet. “Yeah, neither do I.” She helped Tara up off the floor and gave her a genuine smile. “I’m glad we met today. Your supplies look great, so take good care of that kitten. If you need anything, your girlfriend’s mercenary dad has my number. Text me once you and Rose pick a name, won’t you?”

“Can do!” Tara said, then paled. “Oh god, a name. What the hell are we gonna name you, kitty?”

The kitten only mewed and nudged at the toy Selina had left laying on the carpet.

“Thank you again,” Tara said to Selina. “You’re a life-saver.”

“Can’t say I’ve been called that before,” said Selina, charmed in spite of herself. “And thank you, too, for deciding to adopt this cat in the first place.”

Tara smiled. “How could I not, once Slade called me and described her? She matches Rose’s mask perfectly!”

Selina blinked. _My apologies. I had to make a call._ Wasn’t that the message Slade had sent her after not answering her texts? She spun around to face the man in question. 

Still standing by the door, Slade slowly smirked. “What, did you think I wouldn’t help my daughter’s girlfriend find a suitable anniversary gift? I’m not _that_ cruel.”

Selina crossed the room and punched Slade lightly on the arm. “You are a strange one, and to me, that makes _you_ an _honorary_ Gotham Rogue.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “Hope to see you in Arkham.”

  
  


* * *

  


After saying their goodbyes to Tara (and the kitten), Selina walked down the cracking concrete stairs alongside Slade. Selina watched as the man exhaled cigarette smoke into the chilly dusk air, his face illuminated by the orange ember of the cigarette.

“I know why you do it,” Selina said, her tone light. “Why you do what you do.”

“Mm? And why is that?” Slade said around his cigarette as the two reached the parking lot.

They stood facing each other. Selina couldn’t read Slade’s expression, but she felt no need to.

“You do it for them. For your family.”

Slade did not respond. Instead, he turned and began walking away from Selina, into the darkness of the lot. Smoke billowed behind him.

Selina did not pursue him. Just before Slade faded from her vision and into the night, he called back to Selina.

“Ms. Kyle, you know as well as I do that a killer should not have a heart. And yet, no matter what I do, I cannot seem to rid myself of mine.” A pause, and Selina thought she heard the sound of bat wings flapping overhead. “I wish you luck in ridding yourself of yours.”

  


* * *

 

 

_(A week later.)_

  


As Selina ran a hairbrush through Harley Quinn’s bleach-blond locks, she heard her phone vibrate.

“Whozzat?” Harley said around a mouthful of potato chips.

Poison Ivy leaned over and picked up Selina’s phone, careful not to disturb the snoring hyena that had fallen asleep with a bit of her tail draped across the matte-black phone. “You have a text from an unknown number.”

“I wonder who that could be,” Selina yawned. _Guess I’ll find out._ “Trade me?” She said to Ivy.

Ivy scooted over and took the brush from Selina, positioning herself behind Harley, then slid Selina her phone. She glowered at Harley’s hair, apparently forming a plan of attack.

“Thanks, Pam,” said Selina, unlocking her phone.

“Ow, Red, ya don’t need ta tug so hard!” Harley yelped at almost the same time.

Pamela Isley sighed, happy. “I love Girls’ Night.” A moment later, she noticed the look on Selina’s face. “Why are you smiling at that phone of yours?”

“Did someone send ya a naughty picture?” Harley said, waggling her eyebrows and sounding more than a little naughty herself.

“Naughty no, picture yes,” said Selina.

“Come now, share with the class,” Ivy said, doing a spot-on impression of a certain group therapist at Arkham Asylum. Harley cackled.

Selina held her phone out to the others. On the screen was a photo of two young women, one with choppy blonde hair, the other with long silvery tresses. They were hugging each other, both beaming. In between the couple was a peculiar-looking kitten with mismatched eyes. Beneath the picture, a text message read, “In honor of you, we named her Kyle!”

Selina took a screenshot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't smoke, kids. Slade only gets a pass because it can't hurt him.
> 
> God it feels good to post again. I love my new anti-depressants c:
> 
> Speaking of emotions, the next two chapters are not going to be as fluffy as this one. Brace yourself.
> 
> If you want more of that (bad) Gotham Rogues (and other DC) Content, follow me on tumblr! My username is lizard-hair.
> 
> Also I just realized that everyone in this chapter is either bi or otherwise LGBT+
> 
> ...........nice lol


	2. Chapter 2

“Wha--” Harley tried to say before she was interrupted by someone knocking feverishly on the warehouse door.

“Oh no,” muttered Ivy. “There’s only one person who knocks like that.”

Sure enough, the Riddler’s voice rang through the room. He had evidently picked the lock. “Oh, Sirens!” 

“We’re not here,” said Ivy.

“So please leave a message after the beep!” Harley added.  _ “Beeeeeeeeee--” _

“Harleen,  _ please,” _ said Riddler, striding into view with cane in hand. “This is  _ important.” _

“What’s going on, Eddie?” Selina said with a faux-yawn. “Someone finally off the Bat?”  _ Please say no. _

“Someone certainly  _ tried!” _

Selina’s stomach dropped as she heard the excited tremble in Edward’s voice. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Ivy and Harley were suddenly paying attention.

“Who?” Ivy said.

Edward scoffed. “I’d like to know that, too.  _ Unfortunately, _ I don’t recognize the man--and Harv won’t tell me a damn thing. He certainly  _ knows, _ he just won’t  _ say.” _ Edward rolled his eyes. “Harv just kept laughing and cheering for the mysterious fellow, and told  _ me _ to scamper off and find Catwoman.”

All eyes turned to Selina. “Why  _ me?” _ She asked.

“As much as I hate to say it again,  _ I don’t know!” _ Edward exclaimed, nearly sending his cane flying as he tossed his arms into the air. “All I know--because I saw it--is that Batman got beaten to a bloody  _ pulp _ while attempting to stop this  _ man _ from escaping after he shot some corporate  _ stooge!” _

And then, all the pieces clicked into place for Selina. “Deathstroke.”

“Cat, who’re you talkin’ about? What’s goin’  _ on?” _ Harley said as Selina leapt to her feet.

Selina ignored her. “Ed, take me to wherever this all happened.”

“If it gives me a chance to finish off the Bat, I’m coming too,” Ivy said. She held a hand out to Harley. “What do you say we move this Girls’ Night outside, hm?”

Harley was already pulling her half-brushed hair into her customary pigtails. “Let’s go, Red!” With a sharp whistle, she woke her dozing hyena. “Dee, c’mon an’ join the party!” As the hyena stretched, Harley grabbed Ivy’s hands. “Eeeee, this is gonna be so  _ fun!” _

“All right, all right, get a move on,” Edward said, motioning for them to hurry up. “Our chariot awaits.”

The four Rogues headed out of the warehouse, Harley applying white pancake makeup as she ran. Ivy carried the clown’s oversized mallet, while Selina was busy tucking her curls into her cat-eared cowl. Dee the hyena dashed ahead, claws clicking on the uneven pavement. Edward waved his cane at a vehicle idling in the shadows, and it’s headlights flickered on. 

As Selina approached, she realized that she recognized the rusty old pickup truck. “When did you get out of Arkham?” Selina said as she vaulted into the cabin.

“Yesterday,” drawled Scarecrow from behind the wheel. He pushed his glasses up and shot a glare at Edward. “Nygma, you  _ do _ understand that this is a truck and not a damn minivan, don’t you?”

_ “Jonathan--” _ huffed Edward. “Oh,  _ forget _ it. Just  _ drive _ .”

The pickup peeled out of the lot with a roar, Rogues crammed in the cabin and hyena tucked in the truck bed.

“Aw, ain’t this cozy!” Harley said, swiping pink eyeshadow across her face.

_ “Cozy,” _ grumbled Edward. “Easy for you to say when  _ you’re _ the one sitting on  _ my _ lap.” He wheezed as the truck hit a pothole. “Say, Jon, who all is still in Arkham?”

“Hmm...I believe Bane is, along with Music Meister, Mr. Freeze, and Joker.”

“Joker won’t be in there for long once he hears about Bats,” said Selina.

Harley pumped her fist in the air. “Yeah, get outta there, Mista J! Gotham’s so drab without ya!”

“Dee and Dennis miss him, too,” said Ivy. “Poor pups.”

“Where  _ is _ your other hyena, Dr. Quinzel?” Jonathan asked as he made a sharp right.

“Dennis is livin’ in the lap a’ luxury, working as guard dog for Oswald at the Lounge!” Harley giggled. “He even got a real swanky furcut.” Harley leaned forwards to turn on the radio, but Selina batted her hand away.

“Ed’s on the phone, Harls,” Selina said.

It was true. Edward had extracted a flip-phone from a pocket within his peacoat and looked to be impatiently waiting for whoever he was calling to pick up. He mouthed a “thank you” at Selina, who nodded.

_ “Two-Face!” _ Edward then yelled, making Ivy jump. “Speak  _ up, _ man, I can’t hear you over the racket this truck is making!” Edward groaned and hit a button.  _ “What?” _

Two-Face’s raucous laughter filled the cabin. “Sorry, Eddie! Let me try that again:  _ Iyay antway ouyay otay ucksay ymay--” _

_ “You are on speaker!” _ Edward bellowed. “Quit acting like a teenager and  _ work _ with me here, Harv!”

Harv chuckled. “Fine, fine. Whaddya need, Eddie?”

_ “Directions!” _ Edward snapped. “I have Catwoman here--along with the rest of the Sirens, a  _ hyena, _ and Scarecrow! Where are you, Dent? Still near where we parted ways, or have you moved?”

“Still there, but GCPD is here, too. Watch your ass.”

Selina grabbed the phone, disregarding Edward’s cry of protest. “Harv. What’s the situation with Batman?”

This time, Two-Face’s laugh sounded far more sinister than it had before. “Come see for yourself, kitten.”

The line went dead.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Crane killed the truck’s engine a safe distance from the police barricade and flashing ambulance lights. 

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go,” Harley said, bouncing with excitement.

“We need a plan,” Ivy said. “If we rush in, it won’t end well.”

Selina pressed her face close to the window, narrowing her eyes. “I know this building. There’s a club on the top floor, that round part there. See?”

“No,” said Jonathan. 

_ “Yes,” _ said Edward, jabbing his elbow into Jon’s ribs. “That’s where the businessman received a bullet through his head.” He tsked. “Quite the sight. I had thought it Deadshot’s doing, but Harv quickly dispelled  _ that _ theory.”

The Rogues began extracting themselves from the truck cabin, Harley nearly hitting Edward in the face with her swaying pigtails in the process. Ivy was clearly relieved to be free of the interior of the diesel-guzzling vehicle; she took several deep breaths of cold air once she closed her door. Meanwhile, Selina beckoned Dee to her side and the hyena obeyed-- _ quietly, _ thank god. 

Now that the truck bed was clear, Jonathan dug his yellowed fingernails into a faint line in the steel and popped open a hidden compartment. From within it, he pulled his scythe and a burlap mask. Selina eyed them both.

“Don’t worry, child,” Jonathan said in a voice that was half-doctor, half-Scarecrow. “I haven’t had the time to create a new batch of toxin, and any residual liquid on this fabric has long since lost its potency.”

_ “Good,” _ said Edward, straightening his tie. “Tonight is not a night for fear, but rather, for--”

“How are we supposed to get up to Two-Face and the Bat?” Ivy interrupted. She handed Harley her hammer as she spoke.

“The building to the left of the club--” Selina said. 

“Is under construction,” Edward butted back into the conversation. “That is where the shot came from, so that is where we must go.” 

“Are you sure?” asked Ivy in a monotone.

Brow furrowing, Edward opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as his cell phone vibrated. “Good timing,” Edward huffed into the device. He listened for a few moments before snapping the phone shut. “I am  _ quite _ sure,” he said with a smirk.

“Then follow me,” Selina said. As the Rogues moved out, all keeping to the shadows, Selina looked up at their target; its skeletal scaffolding seemed grim in the frigid darkness.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


“Edward,” said Jonathan as the group marched up yet another flight of stairs.

“Question, Jon?” Edward said, trying not to pant. 

“Well, I  _ have _ been curious: how  _ did _ you and Dent end up with what I assume to be front-row seats to an assassination?”

_ I was wondering the same thing, _ Selina thought.

“Oh-ho,” said Edward, slipping into his Riddler persona. “This was all Harv’s doing, you see. He called me up and said, “Why,  _ Edward, _ wouldn’t you like some  _ entertainment? _ Let’s go see  _ The Death of a Salesman, _ with a few  _ fresh _ twists!”” Edward dropped his showman act before continuing. “I...had a bad feeling about  _ that, _ but I believed it wise to go and figure out what the hell Dent was talking about.” A pause as Ed caught his breath.

“Lest we find ourselves unaware of some new villain’s cheap plot, and dead before we can say, “Riddle me this,”” Edward finished. He jammed the hand he wasn’t using to clutch the handrail into his coat pocket and kept climbing. The other Rogues looked at each other, then trailed after him.

It wasn’t long before they reached the final enclosed floor of the building. From here on out, the Rogues would be out in the open--never reassuring when one was dealing with the unknown.

“Everybody ready?” Selina said before placing her hand on the door that led to the stairwell.

Harley gave her a cheery thumbs up, while the others only nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

The night air was even colder now. Gusts of wind blew through bare iron and billowing tarps at odd intervals. To say the Rogues were on edge would be an understatement.  _ But so it goes with Bats being involved _ , Selina thought. A sudden creak made Selina jump, hand going to the whip coiled on her hip.

“Took you long enough,” came Two-Face’s distinct rasp from above.

“Harvey?” Harley yelped, craning her neck to try and see the man. “Don’t scare us like that!”

“It’s Harv,” said Two-Face. “And sorry for spooking you.”

Riddler scoffed. “You don’t  _ sound _ very sorry.”

Echoing laughter. “Aww, I’ll make it up you, Eddie. How’s tomorrow night at my place sound?”

“Sounds--wait,  _ what?” _

Selina had to bite her tongue to keep from cackling. “Cute blush, Ed.”

“You--I-- _ mmn!” _ Riddler was clearly making a concentrated effort to not lose his cool. “We are wasting time, people,” he managed to say after a deep inhale.

“For once, I agree with you,” said Ivy. 

“Well then, get up here. There should be a ladder nearby,” Two-Face said.

“Ladder?” Harley said. She looked at Dee, whose ears drooped. “Aw, sorry, girl. Yer gonna have ta hold down the fort here.” Harley scratched the hyena on the head before leading the way up the ladder.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Selina was the last one up. She called out to Harv as she found her footing on solid(ish) ground. “Hey, Har--”

But Two-Face was already striding across the roof. “I’m back. Brought company.”

“Oh?” said a voice. Something shifted, and the voice’s owner stepped out of the darkness. “Nice to see you again, Catwoman. How’ve you been?”

“Eh, not bad,” said Selina, studying her diamond-clawed gloves. “Been a bit bored, but tonight has certainly livened things up.” She looked up, coy smile on her lips. “Guess I have you to thank for that, Deathstroke.” Selina wished she could see the man’s face--it would make him far easier to read--but Deathstroke was wearing his damned bronze and obsidian mask.  _ Chimera, _ Selina thought.  _ Of course it was a cat that would lead to all this. _

Ivy suddenly spoke. “Is Batman dead yet, or no?” 

Selina saw Deathstroke shift his gaze to the red-haired woman, and Selina realized that Slade’s uniform did not leave any skin exposed, which would leave Ivy at a serious disadvantage should a fight break out.

“I haven’t killed him,” said Deathstroke. “I didn’t kill that businessman either...though I  _ was _ the one who put a bullet through his head,” he added.

This gave Ivy pause. “Riddler told us--”

_ “Ohh, _ no. I never said that the man  _ died,” _ said Riddler with a grin.  _ “You _ just  _ assumed _ he did.”

Ivy growled.  _ “Nygma…” _ She took a step towards Riddler, then stopped and turned back to Deathstroke. “Why didn’t you kill the suit? The world would be better off with fewer men like him...lining their pockets with the corpses of trees...polluting the air with filthy smog...”

“Hmm...who are you, exactly?” Deathstroke sounded curious, if amused.

The Siren rose to her full height, her expression painted with disdain. “I am Poison Ivy. Goddess of all flora and protector of Mother Earth. My embrace is as fatal as one of your bullets, and unless you are as idiotic as you appear to be,  _ Deathstroke, _ you should not cross me.”

Deathstroke chuckled. “So you’re a metahuman eco-terrorist. Like me, except more environmentally-friendly.”

“You…” said Ivy, evidently taken aback by Deathstroke’s calm response. “You are a metahuman?”

“Yes.”

“What are your capabil--no, nevermind.” Ivy shook her head. “Tell me why you did not kill the businessman.” 

“My orders were to leave him alive. In critical condition, but alive.”

“Orders?” Selina said to Deathstroke. “Who  _ are _ you working for, Mr. Mercenary?”

Before Deathstroke could respond, Harley cried out. “We got trouble incoming!”

Scarecrow laughed. “A baby bird and a little bat, come to rescue their papa. How  _ sweet.” _ He deflected a batarang with his scythe.  _ “Oh, _ but  _ that _ was rather rude of you, children.” 

Batgirl landed on the roof with Robin close behind her. “Scarecrow,” said the heroine. “I’m guessing they didn’t let you out of Arkham for good behavior.”

“An’  _ I’m  _ guessin’ ya better shut yer trap--” Harley giggled as she ran at Batgirl, dragging her hammer behind her. “--Before  _ I _ shut it for ya!” She swung at Batgirl, who dodged back, pulling Robin along with her.

“Ugh, clowns,” said Robin. “Couldn’t you have been a mime, instead?”

“A  _ mime? _ Mimes ain’t no  _ fun,” _ Harley said as she took another swing. This time her mallet glanced off Robin’s shoulder, causing the boy to howl.

Selina winced sympathetically. She had faded into the shadows when Harley had first raised the alarm, wanting to find the (presumably unconscious) Batman rather than deal with his sidekicks. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ivy had had the same idea, and  _ she _ wouldn’t hesitate to end the Bat’s life. Then Selina heard the  _ bang _ of a gun and whirled around.

_ “Jesus, _ Two-Face!” Riddler swore. “Don’t shoot to kill!”

“It was nothin’ but a warning shot, Riddler!” Two-Face laughed. “No need to get your panties in a twist.” A moment later, Two-Face snarled as Batgirl kicked the gun out of his hand. “You little--!”

_ God, there’s too much going on, _ thought Selina.  _ What a pain. _ She froze as Deathstroke began speaking. 

“So the Bat got himself another Robin.” He shook his head, extracting a metal  _ bo _ staff from within his utility belt and unfolding it. “I hate having to fight teenagers.”

Selina saw that the other Rogues had stilled as well.  _ Not that I can blame them. This is primetime television for people like us. _

“Well, I don’t have any reservations about beating up killers like you,” Robin retorted, holding his shoulder.

“You’re funny, kid. Nightwing used to say the same--”

“You leave Nightwing out of this!” Robin yelled. Too late, he realized his mistake: don’t let villains know what gets to you. 

Deathstroke let out a bark of laughter. “Trying to step out from under someone’s shadow is hard. Believe me, I know the feeling.”

“You don’t know  _ anything,” _ Batgirl spat, rushing Deathstroke with batarangs in hand. She dodged his first strike, ducking under the staff with ease, only to have her legs swept out from under her. Before Batgirl could right herself, Deathstroke pressed the end of his staff to her stomach. 

“Lights out,” Deathstroke said. The staff’s tip flashed red, and Batgirl’s body convulsed, then grew still.

_ “Bastard!” _ Robin screamed. Selina watched as the boy dashed towards Deathstroke, good arm pulled back and hand curled into a fist. He only made it halfway before a beam of crimson light caught him in the chest. Robin crashed to the ground, landing on his injured shoulder with a  _ crack. _

Then there was nothing but the rush of late-autumn wind. The Rogues stood stunned and motionless--the fight between Deathstroke and the Bat’s two sidekicks had lasted no more than a minute.  _ That has to be a new record,  _ Selina thought.

“Are they...did you  _ kill _ them?” Harley said, breaking the silence.

“No,”said Deathstroke, “Just knocked ‘em out.” He shrugged, leaning on his staff. “Like I said, I don’t like fighting kids.”

Selina released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.  _ Shit, I really thought the Bat-Brats were dead. For once, I’m glad I was wrong. _

“Well, what do we do now?” Harley asked, turning to the other Rogues.

“Leave the bird and girl-bat here; once they awake, they can limp back home,” said Scarecrow. “We do not kill children.”

Riddler nodded.  _ "Batman, _ however…”

“I vote we toss ‘im off the roof,” Harv said. “Where the fuck is he, anyway?”

“Gone,” Poison Ivy snarled, stalking out of the darkness and up to Deathstroke. She grabbed him by the collar, wrenching him down to her eye level. “The Bat is  _ gone. _ You should have torn his wings off when you had the  _ chance.” _

Selina saw vines snake over the edge of the roof and inch towards Poison Ivy; things were getting out of hand, though none of the other Rogues seemed to want to interrupt.

“But I suppose,” Poison Ivy continued, voice suddenly sweet, “I’ll settle for clipping  _ yours _ instead.” With that, the vines pulled Deathstroke to his knees and held him there. He struggled for only a moment before realizing it was hopeless.

“Um, Ivy, hun...” Harley said at last. “This is a bit... _ much, _ don’t ya think?”

“Not at all,” Poison Ivy smiled. “It isn’t as though we need another  _ man _ using up Earth’s resources, now do we? Especially such a  _ useless _ one,” she said, tilting Deathstroke’s head back with the same vine that was coiled around his neck. “Isn’t that  _ right, _ mercenary?”

Deathstroke’s voice was hoarse. “Batman is nearby; he’s injured, but he wouldn’t have left his sidekicks to the mercy of--!”

Poison Ivy tightened the vine encircling the man’s throat. “That’s not what I  _ asked.” _

“I’m--sorry,” Deathstroke choked out.

“Be precise: sorry for  _ what?” _

“For this.”

Selina heard the sound of a lighter flick on. She leapt back as Poison Ivy’s vines burst into flame and hear the other Rogues scrambling away, too. As the plants burned, Deathstroke got to his feet, freed from their grasp.

_ “How dare you,” _ Ivy hissed, shielding her face and stumbling away from the fire’s heat.  _ “Murderer.” _

Deathstroke retrieved his fallen staff with a sigh. “I’ve killed  _ people _ without feeling guilt, Poison Ivy.  _ Flora _ does not weigh heavy on my conscious.” He reached into his utility belt and withdrew something too small for Selina to make out. Then Deathstroke threw the smoke pellets on the ground.

In an instant, visibility was zero. The rooftop was engulfed by grey and Selina coughed, glad for the goggles that protected her eyes. She heard the others swearing at the sudden smokescreen and tried to head toward Riddler’s voice--he would be the least dangerous when surprised by her appearing at his side. Selina took only a few steps before someone grabbed her upper arm. The grip, though firm, was not at all painful. She laughed quietly. “See you around, Deathstroke. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Goodbye, Catwoman,” came the familiar whisper. “Oh, and to answer your question, consider me to be one of Alexander the Great’s many soldiers.”

With that, Deathstroke was gone.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


It was an awkward walk back to Jonathan’s truck. Ivy was surly, Edward was hobbling even with his cane, Harley was carrying her snoring hyena (while Jon held both his scythe and her hammer), and Harv was...Harv. 

And Selina was more than a little annoyed with Harv.  _ In fact, I’m tempted to put a few new scars on that ugly face of his, _ Selina thought. “So,” she said. “Harv.”

“Yes, Lina?”

Selina’s lip curled. “Don’t call me that. Not now.”

“Aww, why not?”

_ “Why not?” _ Selina exploded. “Because tonight was a total waste of everyone’s god damn  _ time, _ Harv! We took more time to  _ get here _ than we did to  _ do anything!” _

“And the Bat is still breathing,” said Ivy, glaring daggers at Dent. “Which means that Selina is right: this was pointless.”

“Just…” Selina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Give me a straight answer, Harv.  _ Why _ am I  _ here? _ I’m not Joker, I don’t get off on seeing the Bat bloody and broken, so why make Ed come and get me?”

When Harv stopped walking, the group was on the second floor. The other Rogues kept going, leaving Selina alone with Harv. “Let’s flip for it,” Harv said, holding out his coin. “Heads, I tell you; tails, I don’t.”

“Fine,” said Selina. “Hurry up and flip so we can meet everyone else at the truck.” She watched the coin as it arked through the air, a spinning silver blur.

Harv caught the coin, years of practice never failing him. “Well, it’s your lucky day,” he said. “Heads.”

“Talk, then,” said Selina. “Why did you want me here?”

_ “I _ didn’t,” Harv said with a wink.  _ “Deathstroke _ did.”

Selina could have slapped him. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, as calmly she she was able to, “Why is that?”

Now Harv looked almost ashamed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “He needs your help, but he couldn’t ask you directly.” The man’s eyes darted around the dark hallway. “His employer is listening in on him. Tracking his every move.”

  
“His employer? Who’s his--” Then Selina understood. _Consider me to be one of Alexander the Great’s many soldiers._ “Alexander,” said Selina. _“Lex..._ Lex Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded...
> 
>  
> 
> (and if you were wondering, Robin is Jason Todd and Batgirl is Stephanie Brown)


End file.
